Dreams
by HoshisamaValmor
Summary: A precious moment between Snow and Serah to hold in memory for darker times. This has a follow-up in Lightning Returns setting, called "...of a Monster"


Author's Note: I wrote this to be a dream in a fic in the setting of Lightning Returns. I found it could be a little drabble on its own, so here it is.

So, please, you may want to read '...of a Monster' after this. Very different aura though.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in Final Fantasy XIII / Nova Crystallis world.

* * *

 _Bodhum_

"Snow?"

"Snow?"

"Hmmmmm..." came the mumbling sound from the pillow. Snow rolled his head to where Serah's voice was. She was out of bed, clearly.

"Get up, come see this."

"Get up? What time is it?"

"Come on, hurry!"

Serah apparently wasn't aware Snow was still sleeping, so she had to quite literally pull him up by his arms out of bed.

Snow yawned loudly and rubbed his eyes, slowly making note that Serah was completely dressed up and with a clear full energy. Quite opposite of him, bare chest and dragging his feet. He probably overslept, then...

"What happened?"

"Come see!" she insisted, making an exaggerated sound of effort as she pulled him. She managed to bring him to the door and opened it, letting the fresh air come in and leave his skin in goosebumps. The brightness outside blinded him momentarily. "Look how beautiful it is."

The sky was a mixture of pink and orange, bright and softly changing into a fresh blue over the sea. The houses were all dyed pink as the sun slowly appeared behind them. The water reflected the midst of the color change, a sea of rose-orange-yellow-blue waves that were a gentle rumble, as if they too were just waking up. It was really nice, actually...

"Atchoo!"

...and really freezing.

Well, not freezing _freezing_ , but as if the sunrise barely peeking behind the houses wasn't enough to tell, that chilly air screamed it was way, way too soon to be out of bed.

"What time is it?" Snow muttered again, yawning right afterwards. A quicker shiver ran through him as a cold gush went by.

"6:35 in the morning."

"Uh?!" She was joking, right? "Serah..." he didn't complain further because he sneezed again.

Serah laughed and pulled him by the hand, which considering their weight and size differences, was more than an impressive achievement. But it was too early for Snow to fully appreciate his girlfriend's new strength.

"Come see! It's a really beautiful sunrise, come on!"

"I'm seeing it, really nice and chilly and cold and it's too early, can we go back to bed now?"

"This is the start of a great day, Snow! Be less lazy too," Serah continued. Her task became more complicated when they reached the sand and their feet burried under their weight, so she ended up giving up and deciding that was the best place to be. "See?"

"I'm seeing it..." Snow hummed as he streched up, eyes closed from a yawn and head falling back.

Serah rested her hands to her waist and she shook her head, laughing. Then she saw the opportunity.

Snow let out an actual startled shriek as Serah literally jolted over him, catching off guard and making him lose balance. The mightly leader of the resistance group NORA, 200cm of mighty hero-essness, fell ungracefully to the sand out of the attack of a 164cm woman who giggled in triumph.

There was no one around to see that particularly strange episode.

"Can you look up now?" Serah asked again, brushing off the sand that had fall to his face and hair.

Snow did as told, and looked at Serah.

"I'm looking."

"Ah, don't be silly. Look at the sky!"

Finally after all the struggling, the now fully awake Snow sat up and appreciated the reason why Serah decided to wake him up so early.

"Beautiful, right?"

"Very pretty. But please, can you not wake me up before 8 next time?" Before Serah could answer, he picked her up on his arms, much to her surprise, and starting running to the sea.

"No, no, Snow!"

"Everytime you do it, I'll take you for a dive too!" And they both yelled as they jumped to the ice cold water.

As Snow rose from the water, he looked up and saw the brightness of the colors merging together and dawning. He turned and saw Serah rising too, and both laughed together.

.

 _continues on **'...of a Monster'.**_

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ Holy shit, the only way I could write this is if it happened immediately before a darker scene.

Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Humor and sweet romantic stuff isn't at all what I write typically, so I'd like to hear what you thought of it.

.


End file.
